Keeping Faith
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Sequel to Alone and Unwanted. Everyone is taking the deaths very hard. But no one as much as Lloyd. He is hardly ever seen, and Nya worries that he may commit suicide. As Nya and Cole grow stronger in faith, will they be able to pull Lloyd out of the darkness? Rated T for mentions of suicide and self harm.
1. Chapter 1 Grief

**Nya's Pov.**

I'm sitting on my bed, again feeling very distressed. Three months since Jay. Three months and a week since Zane. I have tried to rebuild him, but nothing could ever be as good as the old Zane/ Three months and two weeks since…since Kai. It's so, so hard. After they died I was a self-harmer for a while. But Misako helped me and talked me out of it. I still have the scars.  
I try to read the Bible, but I can't bring myself to do it all the time. I am too depressed and in too much spiritual pain.

I haven't seen Lloyd in forever. He stays in his room all the time. Sometimes I hear him cry out in agony. I wince every time. Once I heard the sound of metal scraping against something, and then glass shatter. Then…nothing. I tried to open the door but it was locked tight. It made me so upset that he was all alone and I had never tried to help him with his grief. This was partially my fault. This is part of the reason I became a self-harmer.

Cole just sits doing nothing. He is very depressed and never says a word. Luckily he is a ghost so can't self-harm. Though he has never even tried. He has more sense than me.

Sensei and Misako try to comfort us with avail. Misako has tried so many times to reach Lloyd but it has never worked. He's gone out a couple times and doesn't come back for hours or even days. I try not to care, we've grown apart since… Since the deaths. But I can't help but worry about him sneaking out. I'm afraid he'll commit suicide.

-Nya

I ended my journal entry. This was my life. Sighing I hopped off my bed and reluctantly pulled out my Bible. I piece of paper slipped out of the back of the Bible. I read it. It had a few verses on it. Misako had given me a list of verses that could help me.  
Psalm 9:9-10 The Lord is a stronghold for the oppressed, a stronghold in times of trouble. And those who know your name put their trust in you, for you, O Lord have not forsaken those who seek you.  
Then I turned to Psalm 23:1-2-3. The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing.He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul.

These verses were comforting. I'm gonna try doing something I haven't done in a while. Pray. I took a deep breath. "Dear God, please help me, I need your help more than anything. You are the only one who can help me. In the grief I became a self-harmer. But I didn't try to go to you for help. I also want to pray for Lloyd. He is doing the worst Lord.I'm afraid that he may commit suicide. Help him Lord, please!" I said and at the last part my voice began to quiver. Then I just broke down and started crying.

 **Misako's Pov.**

I was getting ready to make dinner for Cole, Nya and Wu, and perhaps Lloyd. I wish he would for once come out of his room. I don't know how he survives anymore. He barely eats. I haven't seen him since two months ago.  
As I got out the stuff to make dumplings I heard crying from the other room. I think it was from Nya. I walked to Nya's room and knocked on the door. I heard her sniff and she told me to come in. She was laying on her bed crying her eyes out. I came over and sat on her bed next to her. "Hey Nya. What's wrong honey?" I asked. She continued to sob but answered,

"Lloyd…he…" I panicked because I already knew how dangerous my son was and I didn't want him to hurt Nya, who had become like a daughter to me.  
"Lloyd? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" I asked quickly. Nya shook her head violently.  
"No. He hasn't done anything to me. It's what he may be doing to himself. I'm so afraid he's doing self-harm like I was, and…He might try suicide. I just don't know what to do anymore! I'm lost!" she cried. My eyes brimmed with tears. She's been trying so hard. She lost her friend, brother and boyfriend. Now Lloyd is doing this. He's caused her so much pain, and he's never tried to make it right. I'm angry with him and at the same time sad for him. He isn't saved.

"Oh Nya! I don't want him to do it either! And think about how I feel as his mother. I love him so much and it would be unbearable to lose him too. And what do you do when you are lost? You pray. We need to pray for him Nya. He isn't saved and so many of his loved ones are dead. This is all terrible, but God had it all planned, and he is testing us to see if we will trust him even in times of trouble. Just pray Nya. It's all we can do," I told her. She nodded.

"I understand Misako. I will pray him. And I already have. And I will go to God when I feel lost. I haven't been doing that lately and I should. Thank you for the talk. I really needed it," she said wiping the tears off her face. I hugged her.

"You're welcome Nya. Any time you need someone to talk to, I'll be there," I said. I left her room and walked out. As I walked out I pulled up my sleeve. They were still there. Five large scars went up and down my arm. Nya's not the only one who went through things like this…


	2. Chapter 2 Acting Strange

**Cole's Pov.**

I'm holding up as best as I can. For Nya, and for Lloyd. I'm not one to show emotions I can hide it, but really I'm grieving heavily on the inside. One way I hide it, is by not talking. If I talk, my voice might crack. I don't want to seem weak to Nya and Lloyd. But then again, not talking could make them think that I'm extremely depressed. So when there is something really needed saying, I'll say it.  
It's hit me and Nya hard. But I don't think that Lloyd will ever be the same again. I mean he was the one who did it... I was so mad at him at first, but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He never meant to do it. The poor kid was going through a lot. A lot more than he should've been. I mean at heart he's really only twelve years old.

Suddenly Misako came into my room.

"Hey Cole dinner is ready. Do you wanna come out and eat with us?" Misako asked me. I stood up and nodded.

"Yeah just give me a minute," I answered. She nodded.  
"Okay. Hey do you know by any chance if Lloyd will be joining us?" she asked.

"No I don't think so. I miss him too though," I said. She looked down and nodded. I sighed. Poor Lloyd. I don't think he's eaten in days. Misako tries to get him to eat but it just doesn't work. I walked to the door and went out into the dinning room and took a seat next to Nya.  
Sensei Wu was right about to say a prayer when someone we didn't expect to show up came out. Lloyd. Okay this is kinda awkward... Nya lowered her eyelids and put her head down. I put my head down to. But I glanced up at Lloyd to see what kind of condition he was in. He looked awful! His hair was a mess, hanging over his eyes and he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. And...are those scars on his face? No way... Uh-uh. That does not look good.

"Oh Lloyd. We didn't expect to see you. I'll get you a chair," Misako said. It sounded like she was talking to a complete stranger. I gotta admit though, Lloyd didn't look the same. She got up and pulled in an extra chair.

"I didn't expect you come out," he answered. His voice sounded really horse and dry. She pulled up and chair and he sat down.

"Well now that everyone if here, let's pray," Sensei said and we bowed our heads. Well Lloyd didn't. he still doesn't...believe. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this food. Thank you for giving us such blessings. I pray that this food would give us strength Lord. In Your Name we pray Amen."

After he finished we began eating. It was very quiet. Too quiet. I didn't like it. Won't someone say something?!

"Um it's good to see you Lloyd," Nya started nervously. Why are we all acting like he's a complete stranger? We don't want him to feel like he's unwelcome! She cleared her throat.  
"We've all really missed you. I'm glad you've finally decided to um come out," she said.

"Yeah. I've really been wondering what you've been up to lately. It's good to see you again Lloyd," I said patting his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly and I saw a few tears run down his face. Why is he so sad? We're all together and the deaths happened three months ago. More than.  
"Are you okay buddy?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Um guys, it was nice seeing you but uh I'm not that hungry I think I'll just get some sleep," Lloyd said getting up from the table. Misako nodded.

"It's okay Lloyd. I understand. Good night," she said. He nodded. "Good night, mom, Cole, Nya, Sensei." He walked into his room and closed the door. I heard it lock tight. But he looked really upset about something. What was it? And why is he locking his door? Whatever is going on, I've just gotta find out.

* * *

 **Sorry that was short. I thought that'd be a good ending for the chapter though.**

 **What is Lloyd up to?**

 **Why does he look so sad?**

 **Will Cole be able to solve it?**


	3. Chapter 3 I Miss Them

**Lloyd's Pov.**

I can't tell them. It would upset them... I could see the look Cole gave me. He must've seen my scars. I want to hide them from them. I don't want to see any of them again. For that reason and a few others.  
One, I feel awkward around them. Two, I don't think they think of me as a part of the family anymore. The way my mom talked to me showed me how they all felt. And three... I don't want to say three. Basically they'll get too used to having me back and...

I bit my lip. This was the hardest thing I'd ever go through. At least after it's all over, it's over forever. Nothing like this will ever happen to me again, I'll be free, I'll never hurt anyone again. And I won't make any more mistakes.

I just wish some things were easier. Nothing in life is easy.  
I don't want to be doing this. I want to get back together with my family. I just...can't. It will never be like how it used to be. And without Jay, there isn't enough humor, without Cole, there isn't someone to lift us up, without Zane, there isn't anyone to encourage us when things seem down, and without Kai...

At the last part tears came to my eyes. I hadn't really thought about them in a while. Kai was like a brother to me. An older brother who would do anything to help me. He risked his life to help me, and it cost his life. I am a horrible person.

No matter what I do. No matter where I am or who I am with, I'll always be alone and unwanted. Because I am selfish. Because I ruin things. Because I could never be the leader I should've been. Because I killed them.  
I have broken Nya's heart by killing Jay and Kai. Her and Jay loved each other so much. And I killed him. Nya loved Kai even

though he could be such a hothead. I remembered all the times Kai would be a hothead. It made me cry every time. I miss his hotheadedness.

I looked up at the ceiling. "It would have been better for you Kai...If I had never existed. You wouldn't be dead right now. You would still be here, with your sister, and all your fans. Jay would still be here making Nya happy. You would all still be here," I said. "And now because of me...you aren't. I can't do anything to change the past, but I can do things to change the future. And I already know what I am going to do. And hopefully, it will fix everything. No, it _will_ fix everything." I stood up. I will wait. A week. Next week...is the time. I will be ready then.

-Time skip next day-

 **Nya's Pov.**

"Well it was nice seeing Lloyd again wasn't it Cole?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah it was. But Nya, I think he's cutting. He was acting like it, and I could've sworn I saw scars on his face," Cole explained. I nodded. I had thought he was doing that for a while now. But it breaks my heart, to know that he really is doing it.

"I was hoping...That he wasn't really doing it. I had wanted it just to be my imagination," I said biting my lip. He rubbed my shoulder. I shivered at the feeling of his cold ghost hand against my arm.

"Yeah I know. I don't wanna see him in pain. We need to talk to him Nya. Yo and I both know we can't stay quiet for long. It makes everything all the worse. And I have been thinking, and keeping quiet isn't helping with our sadness, it's only making it worse. If we can't talk about our feelings to each other, then we're not really a family are we?" Cole answered. Wow, when did he become so wise? It's like all this quiet has made him really smart.

"You know what? You're right. We need to start being more open. It has been hurting me a lot, and it's very hard to talk about it... But I think we can do it," I said trying to keep back tears as memories of Jay, Kai and Zane flooded my memory. Cole looked at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, don't think about it Nya. We've all thought about it too much and have let it run our lives," he said. I nodded. He's right. We have been letting it control our lives. It's just so hard...I loved them all so much.

"I know. And I have been trying not to. It's just...I miss them so much!" I said and started crying. "I miss Jay. How he used to always make me laugh when I was sad. He was always there for me. And I miss Kai. He always had my back and was the best brother anyone could ever have. And Zane. It's just not the same anymore without him. Cole I miss them all and it won't ever be the same without them," I cried. I don't want to live like this but I can't not think about them. Every waking moment, I think how Zane is gone, dead. I think how Jay isn't here, how Jay is dead. And how Kai is gone. He was the only part of my real family I had left and now he's dead. First my father, than my mother and then my brother. I'm loosing everyone. I feel so alone sometimes.

"Nya don't cry. It'll all be over someday. And when it is, we'll get to see them again. You believe that don't you?" he asked. I closed my eyes tightly. Did I believe it?

"Cole, I have to go. I want to go visit..." I started but I couldn't say the last part. Cole nodded. "I understand," he said. I got up and put my jacket on since it was cold a rainy out. What a perfect day. I walked outside down the sidewalk and into the graveyard. Here I could be alone, and could let out all of my grief.  
I knelt in front of two graves. One said this: Jay Walker, born January 5th, 1999. Died August 21, 2016 R.I.P. I started crying. "I miss you Jay. You were really the only guy who ever truly loved me. And I love still," I said. "I'll always love you no matter how far apart we may be," I said as tears ran down my face. Then I turned to the second which said this: Kai Smith, born July 17 1998. Died August 4th, 2016 R.I.P. I can't believe my brother is dead. He was always there for me, now he will never be there again. He's gone. Forever.  
"You're the best brother anyone could ever have had. You were always there for me. Even if you were hotheaded some times. But I miss that about you. I miss everything about you. You were the only family I had left...And now you're gone," I said sobbing. "I love you," I whispered.

* * *

 **I think I'm going to cry. Actually I was crying while writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Leave for Good

**Nya's Pov.**

I sat looking at the graves for a few more minutes memories of Jay and Kai flying through my head. Some of my favorite things that Kai ever said to.. _.It's not the size of the Ninja in the fight, but that size of the fight in the Ninja._ _A Ninjago never admits defeat._ If only we could've better listened to you Kai. And Jay was the best guy other than Kai that lived on this earth. There wasn't a time where he wasn't there for me. Now...he isn't.

I stood up and took a walk down the road. I really needed some alone time. But it's not good when it starts pouring rain. I sighed sadly. Rain. That's really what I needed. Rain, pouring rain. I felt like crying. To be honest, I've felt like crying a lot lately.  
I turned around and started walking home. Yeah, the Bounty kinda broke down so we had to get an apartment. Basically everything is breaking down now. I mean Jay was like main repair man. I continued to walk home until I got to our house.

I opened the door and walked inside. By now it had begun to pour so hard you could barely see out the window. I sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

I sat down on the couch and let my thoughts run. I really needed to let them all out, they've been stuck inside my head for so long and it's killing me. But I feel like I can't talk to anyone. If ever I had something wrong, Kai would be there to talk to. Or Jay would. An they'd always be ready to talk no matter what was going on.  
Then I remembered what Misako had said to me yesterday. _Any time you need someone to talk to, I'll be there._ I don't know though. I wish there was someone my age, other than Cole that I could talk to. But sometimes I guess, you have to talk to who you have.  
Life is so hard a confusing. Sometimes I wish Lloyd had taken me out too. It'd be better than living in this awful sorrow every day.  
Then I suddenly remembered something. There is someone I can talk to. Though he isn't my age, oh definitely not, and in fact, he's never had a beginning. And he will always listen.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "Lord, I need you now. Especially in this time of sorrow. Help to overcome the sorrow, and I pray that in it, I wouldn't fall into darkness. Help me to embrace the light. Help me to come to you when there seems to be no hope left. Help me to see that you are the only one who can protect me from pain. Help me to see that you, are the great I Am. It is in your name I pray. Amen," I prayed. It felt amazing to pray. I felt a lot better than I had. Knowing that my life, is in the hands of the almighty God.

I got up from the couch and started looking for Cole. I wanted to talk to him now. "Cole!" I called. "Where are you?" Suddenly Cole walked out.

"I'm right here Nya. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's really wrong. I just want to talk," I told him.

 **No Pov.**

Nya and Cole walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Cole I've realized what I really need to do right now. Pray and read my Bible. I just prayed and asked God to take everything into his hands. It felt amazing. Before, I had said to myself, I wish that Lloyd had taken me out to. It'd be better then living through this awful sorrow every day..."

As Nya was saying that last part, she didn't notice who had come into the room. As soon as Lloyd heard that he ran back into his room and closed the door and locked it. He had wanted to talk to them, but now that he saw what Nya really felt like, he couldn't bring himself to.  
Tears ran down his face and he reached inside a drawer and pulled out a sharp ten inch knife. I pressed the blade against his skin and swiftly pulled it across. He did it again and again until his whole arm was covered in huge gashes and blood was running down his arm and dripping onto the floor.  
Then he lifted up his shirt and put the blade onto his stomach. He winced a little at the cold feeling of the metal, but then he relaxed. He closed his eyes and slid the knife across his stomach. It felt like a mixture of hot and cold. It burned like fire and the pain was extreme, but he didn't notice a thing. He let his shirt fall back down over it.

"It's time that I leave this place, and Ninjago for good," he said in a shaky voice, as he was still crying. He opened his window and climbed out it. As he walked down the streets all he could hear were the sounds of people yelling stuff like, "Look it's the killer. Killed his own family. Bet he didn't want anyone standing in his way to take over Ninjago," and "Look the Green Failure." The words stung him worse than the knife had. Oh well. He'd soon be gone from all those words. He may never hear another word again.

* * *

 **Please don't do it Lloyd! Please! Starts crying.**

 **I think there will only be one or two more chapters of this. It depends.**


	5. Chapter 5 Too Late

**No Pov.**

 _I should have done this a while ago,_ Lloyd thought to himself as he walked down the street. Once he got to a place where no one was he tried to make his dragon. It took him a minute because of his state, but he was able to do it. He got onto it and flew away.

Back at the house Nya and Cole decided that it was the time to give Lloyd a talk. They hadn't heard the door shut a while ago either. They walked to his door and knocked.

"Hey Lloyd, can we talk to you?" she said through the door. Not a sound. "Lloyd come on out," she called. Still nothing. "Lloyd open the door!" she said this time more force in her voice. "Lloyd let me in please! Lloyd answer me!"

"I'll go in a get him," Cole said, and since he was a ghost he walked right through the door. After a minute he came back out with a very worried expression on his face. "Nya, Lloyd's not there. He's gone," he told her. She gasped.

"What?" Gone!?" she exclaimed and she walked into his room and looked around. She didn't find anything either. "He is gone. We have to find him!" she said. Then she looked down on the floor. Blood stains. She started to panic.  
"Cole get Misako and Wu. Now!" she yelled. Cole nodded and ran off. Nya looked around for any hints. She started crying. "Lloyd please be okay. Please don't do this," she whispered. Then Misako and Wu came in.

"Misako, Sensei, Lloyd's gone. And I don't think he's coming back," Nya cried.

"Why not Nya? Tell us," Sensei Wu told her. She nodded.

"First of all the door was locked tight and the window is open, and two there are blood stains on the floor and three when Cole said to Lloyd yesterday that he was glad to see Lloyd again Lloyd gave him a really sad look like we weren't going to see him for much longer," Nya told them.

"My son can't do this! I don't want him to go. We must find him before it is too late!" Misako cried. They nodded and went outside and each of them made their energy dragons, and Misako rode with Sensei Wu. They searched around for a long while and still didn't have a sight of him.

"What if we're too late?" Misako asked in a shaky voice.

"We must have faith. We will find Lloyd dead or alive," he said.  
"Please let it be alive," Nya whispered to herself. They looked around for a while when they finally saw a green dragon flying over the ocean. Well it wasn't exactly flying over the ocean, more like sitting there in the air, in one place. "There! That's Lloyd! Wait why is he flying over the ocean...? He's gonna jump in! We have to stop him!" Nya exclaimed. Suddenly Lloyd's dragon disappeared and he fell. Nya screamed and she flew her dragon down as fast as she could to him but she was too last thing Lloyd felt was his body collide with a hard wet surface.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Alive

**No Pov. (A/N for these last chapters I've wanted to do everyone's thoughts so..yeah)**

"Lloyd!" Nya screamed. Lloyd hadn't stopped. He had fallen. They were too late. "He could still be alive!" she exclaimed and while sitting on her dragon she started making a huge opening in the water. She was using all of her strength.

"Nya you can't do that! Using both your dragon and opening the oceans could destroy your body!" Misako told her. Nya turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.  
"Isn't it worth it?" she answered in a strained voice. Using all the strength she had she started pulling the water apart where Lloyd had fallen until she could the bottom. The water was quivering and nearly fell a couple times but Nya didn't stop holding it up. She was going to save Lloyd's life even if it cost her her own. "I think...I see...him," she said her voice shaking.

"I'll go down and get him," Cole said and flew his dragon down into the gap where Nya was separating the water.  
"Hurry Cole," Nya gasped. "I can't hold it...much longer." Cole landed on the wet sand and lifted up Lloyd's limp body onto his dragon and flew out of the way just as the water walls collapsed and Nya lost control of her dragon. She fell, but Cole caught her on his dragon.

"Is he still alive?" Nya asked with a quivering voice. Cole leaned over and put his head on Lloyd's chest and listened for the steady beating sound of his heart. Though it wasn't steady it was more like, thump...thump thump...thump thump thump...thump. Cole nodded.

"He's still alive, but his heart is beating slowly and he's barely breathing," he answered. Nya closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Please God, don't let him die. Please don't let him die. I love him, Lord. We all do," Nya prayed softly. She reached up and grabbed Lloyd's hand. It was cold and wet. She squeezed it.  
"Lloyd, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," she said. There wasn't a response. He didn't move. His hand stayed limp in her's. "Please Lloyd," she whimpered. She was about to cry when suddenly to felt slight pressure around her hand. Lloyd had heard her. She smiled and started crying, but not out of sadness, out of happiness that he had felt her squeeze his hand, and that he had heard her. "Thank you God. Thank you," Nya prayed.

-Time skip-

They all landed their dragons in front of there house and jumped off. Cole quickly, yet carefully carried Lloyd inside and laid him on the couch. Nya knelt down beside him. Suddenly she saw that on his left arm there were darker spots on his sleeve. She lifted the sleeve up to reveal many bloody cuts that look very recent. She sighed. _Poor Lloyd,_ she thought sadly.

"We need to get him warm and dry," Sensei Wu said. "Misako, can you put on a fire? Cole you'll need to move Lloyd next to the fire after we get his cuts all clean. Nya you'll help me with that," he instructed. Nya nodded and got up to get some cleaning supplies. They washed Lloyd's cuts and then put him by the fire. Nya never left his side.  
The whole time Nya was silently praying, over and over and over again. She prayed for hours, praying that lloyd would wake up, and that he wouldn't leave him. She prayed that when Lloyd did wake up, he realized what he had tried to do was wrong, and that he would search for God. She prayed that he would be saved. She prayed that thing would go back to the ways that they once were, even though they couldn't be exactly the same. She prayed that people wouldn't ridicule Lloyd, and make him feel worse about what he did. She poured out all of the things she had needed to say. She poured out every single thought into that one long prayer. And when she finished if something else came to her mind, she would begin praying again.  
Nya had never prayed this much in her life. And now she new how much she really needed God. How much she really needed God to take care of her.

After she had said everything that she could think of to say to God, she watched Lloyd. She watched him so closely that she could tell when his breathing sped up a little or slowed down. At one point she got scared because his breathing stopped for a minute, but then started up again.  
For a while she didn't think that Lloyd would wake up. Nya worried that he would go into a coma. She didn't tell her worries to the others, but she could tell that they were probably thinking similar things. They waited. For hours they waited until Sensei Wu left to meditate, and then Misako left to make dinner, and finally Cole, but Nya still stayed. She wouldn't leave. She might never leave he never woke up.  
She even ate dinner sitting there. Misako had told her a couple times that she needed to rest. But she just stayed there. She stayed up all night until the next morning.  
She was finally beginning to fall asleep when suddenly Lloyd stirred. Her head shot up immediately. "Lloyd?" she asked. She grabbed his hand. "Lloyd squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she said like before. This time he squeezed it sooner, and slightly harder. She smiled brightly. "Misako! Cole, Sensei! Come here Lloyd's waking up!" she heard what sounded like someone roll on their bed and then she heard something hit the floor. _Probably Cole,_ she thought. Then Cole came out with his pajamas still on and Misako and Sensei Wu came out fully dressed. They waited a minuet which seemed like an hour before Lloyd's eyes opened slightly.

"Did you all...?" he started. They all knew what he meant. He thought he was dead.

"No we aren't Lloyd. And you are...alive," Nya answered happily. Lloyd looked confused.  
"Why did you save me?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Because I love you. We all do," Nya told him. He sighed. "I'm not worth saving," he said. They frowned.

"You're definitely worth saving Lloyd," Cole said.

"We never wanted you to do that Lloyd. We were so afraid that you were gonna..." Nya stopped because her voice broke slightly before she could finished. Lloyd still looked sad and confused. _Why would they want to save me? Who could love someone like me?_

"You can't possibly love me guys. A person like me, is impossible to love," he said.  
"Lloyd the reason is...Jesus. We love because he first loved loves us so much that he sent his only Son to die on the cross to pay the price for the sins that we have done. And we are supposed to show others that same kind of love. The love of Christ," Misako explained.  
"And he even told us to love our enemies. Not that you are our enemy, but does that make sense?" Nya asked. Lloyd nodded slowly.

"I still need help understanding why you would save me, when I've done so much to hurt you all," Lloyd said. "And you said yourself that you wished I had taken you out with them. I couldn't take seeing you in such...sadness," he said. Nya's face paled.

"You heard that?" she asked. He nodded. "That wasn't really true Lloyd. I was telling Cole that, that was how I felt before. But I don't feel like that now. I've prayed about it Lloyd. I didn't want you to think that I hate you," she said. "This whole thing...Was all my fault," she said and started to cry slightly.

"Don't cry Nya. It wasn't you. I was going to do it anyway. But I'm never gonna try again. You've showed me what the real consequences are. And I don't want to put you through more unneeded pain," Lloyd told her. She smiled.

"I think it's time we start to mend this family," Misako said. Everyone nodded and smiled. And for the first time since before his father, Lloyd smiled too.

* * *

 **I like want to cry with joy right now! Anyone else? Who reading this thought Lloyd was dead? Kat...? Heheh. Don't kill me Kat...  
** **There will be one more chapter after this. And I am planning on making a sequel.**


	7. Chapter 7 Saved?

**Reviews (since this is the last chapter)**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Haha I tricked everyone. I think... Well I'm glad you've liked the story. XD**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Yes thank goodness!**

 **MLPninjagomore13: Well that was kinda the point but... *gives hug* everything is alright now. :)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I was too. And so am I. XD**

* * *

 **Nya's Pov.**

While Lloyd was recovering, Cole and I took this as our chance to witness to Lloyd. So a day or two after we saved him, when he was laying in his bed getting some rest, that we came in with our Bibles and sat down at the each side of his bed.

"What's up guys?" he asked weakly. Cole and I smiled.

"We're gonna show you, the only reason we didn't try to do what you did," I said calmly. I opened my Bible to Psalm 33:4-6 and read aloud. "This is a Bible verse that I love. Psalm 33 verses 4 through 6. For the word of the LORD is right and true; he is faithful in all he does.

5 The LORD loves righteousness and justice; the earth is full of his unfailing love.

6 By the word of the LORD the heavens were made, their starry host by the breath of his mouth," I said. Lloyd shook his head.  
"I'm sorry I don't really get this whole Bible thing. Maybe we can do this some other time," Lloyd told me. I looked at him sadly and sighed.  
"O-okay. I guess we can try later. C'mon Cole," I said grabbing his arm. We were about to walk out when I stopped. I turned around and placed my Bible on Lloyd's dresser. "If you ever wanna read it, it'll be right here," I said and then turned around to walk out. He looked kind of downcast but then I didn't see what he did next because I shut the door.

I sighed. How did Misako and Wu ever put of with my unbelief? If I can't even take one time of him not listening what am I gonna do if he keeps doing that? I just can't take having people ignore me or say that they don't want to do something that I need them to do.  
I have to have patience. That is one thing a Christian needs.  
Maybe I should talk to Misako about it. She's always helped me. She helped me stop cutting, she helped me become a Christian, she helped me overcome grief. If she can help me those things, I bet she can help me to keep patience. And if her pep talk doesn't help, then I will go to God. But either way, he is working through this.

I walked up to Misako. "Misako, Lloyd doesn't want to hear the Bible…. He's just so stubborn sometimes! And I shouldn't have to teach him I mean he's supposed to be the team leader and teach me! And…"

"Nya, Nya, Nya! Calm down. Just give it some time. He'll come through. Just keep patient. If he ever upsets you just take a deep breath and try again. It might take a long time, but it will happen sometime. If God wills it that is. Just pray about it," she told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Misako. That really helped. I will pray about it," I said and stood up. I went into my and sat on my bed and bowed my head with my hands clasped.

"Dear God, please help me have patience. Help me to love Lloyd more and understand him better. Help me to be a good teacher. In your name I pray. Amen," I said.

-Time skip few days later-

I decided that I'd try with Lloyd again. He's pretty much recovered, just resting up a bit. I was about to get up and go to his room when I heard a male voice behind me.

"Nya, can I talk to you?" I turned around and saw Lloyd. I smiled. He looked much better than he did a few days ago.

"Oh hi Lloyd. What do you need to talk about. Because, I was actually going to come to talk to you," I answered. He sat down next to me.  
"I'm...Having questions about...the Bible," he said. My eyes widened. He's having questions? Does that mean he's read it or…?  
"Like what? Have you read it yet?" I asked. He nodded.

"Actually after you left I decided to see what this Bible is really about, so I started reading. It gave me such a good strange feeling that I couldn't stop reading. I can't even explain the feeling," he said. "I don't understand it," he told me. I thought for a minute.

"Lloyd, I don't know how to explain that feeling either," I admitted. "Just pray about it. I'm sure it'll come to you."  
"Pray? How do I do that?" Lloyd asked in a tone that almost seemed like a child's. Then again, Lloyd is only like twelve.  
"Praying is talking to God. Sometimes it seems like you are just talking to air, but if you really believe that God is there listening to you, then it won't feel like that," I explained. He nodded.  
"I will Nya. Thanks. Thanks for everything. I can't ever pay to back for all that you've helped me with," Lloyd said. I smiled and he suddenly hugged me tight. I was startled for a minute but then I relaxed and hugged him back. "You're a wonderful girl Nya. There isn't any like you. Don't ever change," he said and then let me go and walked back into his room.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat. Lloyd might be a Christian soon. Maybe he even is now. But he still has a lot to learn.  
I thought about it for a minute. But one thing that still stuck in my mind. Wha he had said to me, and what he did. I knew it was probably nothing significant, but deep down inside, I still felt like there was a little more behind it all…

* * *

 **Ha! Cliff hanger! What does Nya mean by, there's more behind it all? Well, you'll find out in the sequel.  
Sorry this is kinda late. I know it's still September but with people being in different time zones in all...**


End file.
